moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tek'aru
History Tek'aru, born to Tar'uk and Xu'ni on Argus, was not a very large child. Actually, to be precise, he was diminutive and small: weighing only five pounds at birth and barely thirteen inches in height, the male came to be a "runt" in the eyes of his absuive father. At this time, however, his father was an esteemed war college instructor, becoming wealthy as many novice warriors came to study at the college. Being put within the college as he just turned an adolescent, Tek'aru was put directly under his father, against his mother's intent - who, at the time, was teaching Tek'aru in the ways of an anchorite - which would lead to domestic violence the youth would endure. Shortly after this feud, Xu'ni was beaten to death by her mate, and Tek'aru was further silenced if he protested against what he was shoved into. Several centuries before the Exile of Argus, Tek'aru graduated the war college as a calvary sergeant with his own squad of troops. During this time period, he finally managed to settle down with a wife to spawn two daughters and a son, which did not have the chance to see Draenor -- all four members of his immediate family. As well, it is also documented that he had several sisters and a brother, which are - to date, to his knowledge - deceased. Advancing forward, Tek'aru was on his own by now, and was promoted to Brigadier General in Shattrath due to the passing of several generals due to the orc's genocide. He was promoted four days to the Fall of Shattrath, and fled with Velen in defense of the Prophet. Coming to Azeroth, advancing even more forward, it was not long until the ancient draenei was now violently snapping on the denizens out of their provocation of his immense stature, which landed him a severe demotion to First Lieutenant. Twenty years passed at this point, the giant serving in the Scourge Wars, the Cataclysm, and minor Horde-Alliance skirmishes. Tek'aru was also recently appointed as "Captain", currently leading the Will of Iron. Personality Tek'aru's personality, as of late, has been dramaticaly changed: from a prideful and bull-headed titan, to a humble and directed protectorate. He still is rather prone to his anger, but such is only ignited when people are annoyingly obvious (i.e stating how tall he is when it's clear he is gigantic) or make idiotic comments about pride. Speaking of such, pride also seems to cook off the Captain, witnessing first-hand what pride usually commits. However, on a non-military view, Tek'aru is a devout believer in the Titans, following their path of purity, strength, and humbleness. Also a "father" for several drakes and whelps, the giant has a severe paranoia over their defense, and over-all loyalty, of those whom which he entrusts. Known "friends" of Tek'aru are as followed: #Halestar: One of Tek'aru's consorts, and personal guide in his life. #Kinria: Lifelong companion that had constant conflicts, but always sought one another for aid. To those who know him, he holds a rather dark secret, all of which his comrades keep close to them... lest they become targets of this more-than-meets-the-eye man. Combat Style To be brief, Tek'aru's combat style dominantly ranges around either immense juggernaut warfare with a piked cutlass and tower shield, or overwhelming force with an elementium sledgemace. Donned dominantly in searing dragonplate, made of titanium and elementium alloys, only to be reinforced with adamantite bracings underneath. As well, said tower shield was quite literally a brick of titanium with elementium reinforcements, also runed in seemingly... draconic language that offered the shield a simple, yet immensely powerful, kinetic barrier. The sledgemace on his hip would be called a "Soulrender", capable of quite literally removing fragments of soul from an enemy. Made of titanium and dragonscale with a dragonhorn pommelguarde, the mace is also a personal treasure to the giant. Here would be a full body shot of Tek'aru's main battle armor for when he weilds his executioner, also the lighter of his sets of armor. As seen here, as well, the giant is never seen in civilian clothes, hence why he is so hulkish in stature. However, if one were to see him without a helmet, they would see his face burnt to a thin leather, and could infer that he was severely burned in the course of his service. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Will of Iron Category:Criminals